i just want to paint it RED
by lizzysakura21
Summary: a young street rat finds herself soon involved in a supernatural world full of danger, after being saved from her kidnappers by a being who would love to see everything painted red
1. cinematic like material

**Chapter 1: **

**cinematic like material **

* * *

It has been four months since I was taken off the streets by some men who had thrown me in a cage with some other children and have taken us who knows where I saw many of the children get tortured, starved, and killed, sacrificed by the men who I now assume was a disgusting cult. I laid there waiting for death to come and take me away from all the pain I wanted it all to end the years of living on the street begging for money or food, that suffering was nothing compared to the suffering these men were putting me through.

I stared up at the ceiling ignoring the horrible screams of the next child that was being tortured or killed who knows, it is now I wonder where god and his almighty angels were?"If there is a god why are you letting this happen?"I whispered to myself I hear the children whimper as someone approaches the cage I look over slightly to the door and see one of the men open the door he reaches in my eyes widen as I realize I am the one being dragged out. I begin to struggle and scream but it really isn't any use I am weak, from hunger and exhaustion, I am taken to a room whose only light are the ones being cast by the candles I am thrown in to the middle of the room it is now that I realize the floor has a strange pentagram drawn on it I am in the middle of said pentagram, men in cloaks are surrounding the pentagram, my eyes harden, as they talk among themselves "This one really? Why not one of the younger ones?" one them asks the one who has brought me into the room "She is of the right age, and she is the only female we have left, and a virgin at that, we sacrifice this one to the demon it will be most pleased."

I freeze at hearing what was just said a demon no that is impossible, but they are a cult, my attention snaps back to them as they begin some chant in Latin and one of them comes over to me with a dagger my eyes widen in fear and I start to shiver, this is it this is how I am going to die, god…why?"I welcome death as if it were an old friend" I whisper to myself as the dagger is plunged into my chest, I scream in pain, it hurts so much please let me bleed out quickly "Is that so, you welcome as if I were an old friend?" a voice echoes throughout the room, my eyes wander around the room in confusion "That's the first I've heard, such a warm welcome I have received" the voice sounded female and male. I furrowed my eyebrows confused by this. The men look around in alarm "Who is there show yourselves you are outnumbered!" whoever this person is they began to laugh with such glee that I am definitely very confused whether they are male or female.

"Please don't make me laugh all ten of you would not be able to bring me down, but still how rude to threaten a lady such as myself "out of the shadows near the doorway steps out a man or woman clad in red, with long crimson hair, and yellow green eyes, framed with red spectacles indeed I am certainly confused on their gender. I let my eyes wander over to the thing that it is carrying over its left shoulder, he, she or it whatever they are gives a wide Cheshire smile showing of sharp teeth they are definitely not human. "Well, well let's see~"it hummed as it opened a little book and flipped through some pages "Ah, yes Charlie Nel Grace, do to die in the hands of some cult group" my eyes widen once more in fear "W-what!?"I call out my voice cracking a bit. It smiles at me and looks back over to the men who seem to start approaching it "Oh what a bother you insist with your petty threat" it smirks as one of the men charges it "Very well then so be it, you will all look so much better covered in red~!"it brings down its weapon off its shoulder, the weapon comes to life making a strange loud noise, the blades of the machine move it sounds like a motor…like the one from the machines in the factories I watch in horrified fascination as it kills all the men in the room, everything is now covered in blood. It sighs and wipes it's glasses off and looks over at me "That was really bother some but no matter they were going to be killed eventually so I just saved myself the trouble."it walks over to where I lay and it's weapon once more roars to life, at this moment I panic as it lifts it up and plunges it into my chest, my eyes widen once again as I see cinematic like material make its way out of my chest playing my memories.

"How boring your life was the typical orphan beggar life, only till four months ago did it get interesting didn't it?"It tells me "W-what are you? Are…are you a demon?"I rasp out, it looks at me in outrage "Heavens no! How dare you confuse me a lady with such vile filth I am a grim reaper, Grell Stucliff!" it or she strikes a strange pose holding it's left arm bent towards its face with its middle finger and ring finger bent closed, her tongue sticking out and winking at me. I chuckle a bit and close my eyes" Will I rest in peace now I ask him, her whatever it wishes to be called. " Hmm I suppose, since there isn't really any reason to keep you alive now is there?" my eyes snap open "I…I can live if I have a reason?" he, she looks down at me once more "Something like that, more like if you have something to contribute to the world." I furrow my eyebrows and go deep in thought "I..I don't want to die…I was wrong I am not ready! I want to live! Please!"she gives an exaggerated sigh and looks at me with a serious face" What do you even have to contribute to the world, you were an orphan and living on the streets, you had nothing."

My eyes fill up with tears once more as I watch her start to collect the cinematic film from my chest. "Your actually a male aren't…you I'll make a deal with you!"I whisper as I feel myself start to get cold, Grell stops and looks at me" Listen here honey I have stated earlier I am a lady and I am not a demon, and you don't possibly have any thing I would want in order for us to make a deal." I stare at him I know for certain now she is really a he now"...I have a womb while you don't" I whisper, he freezes in place"I...I will give you a child...when I turn 17 but... I want to live!"he goes deep into thought"Hmm my what a deal you have offered me, I will get the child I always wanted, then Bassy will have to be with me..."he mumbles"Fine sweet heart you got yourself a deal."

His Cheshire smile is the last thing I see before I black out...

* * *

So i hope you like this new story,this belongs to my friend **The Majestic Eagle Levi** this is her story and she has asked me to upload this here hope u dont flare to much. please leave R&R. thank you


	2. meeting the cheshire grin

_**Chapter2: Meting the cheshire grin**_

* * *

I awoke gasping, my eyes wide in fear, I don't know if I was in hell...heaven...or limbo...I seemed to be in bed in an unknown well furnished room, I am quite confused by this am I alive or dead, the last thing I remembered was that reaper's cheshire smile, the door opening catches my attention a man dressed as a butler enters the room, he has black hair and a handsome face, he seems perfect, too perfect to be human. " I see you have awakened young miss, I must say you had my master and I worried that you would not make it, you have been out for quite a few days."he gives me closed eye smile. "W-what I am not dead? Who are you...where am I?"I ask him my voice cracking. He opens his eyes and looks at me concerened" I am so terribly sorry miss, how rude of me for not introducing my self I am Sebastian Mechiaels, butler to Earl Phantomhive, you are currently in the phantomhive estate." he says with a bow.

"H...how did I get here?"I rasp out watch him warily, he looks up at me and smiles " Well my master and I found you bleeding to death out, at the side of the road hitting back here to the manor, I must say it is a maricale you are even alive" he says going deep into thought. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, wondering if Grell might have left me there, if I am in the Phantomhive manor I am back some where near London far away from where I was being held.I let out a small sigh and suddenly tense up as Sebastian approaches me" Well now young miss I shall remove your bandages and help you get into some clean clothes now that you are awake my master would like to question you" I back away from him " N-no need! I can change myself!"I say with an embarrassed blush. "Come now miss it's nothing I have already seen"he says with a grin. I splutter and stare at him horrified"WHAT!?"I scream in humiliation the butler...of course he would be the one that has been tending to me while I was out cold. I jumped as he placed a hand on my shoulder "Now now miss you have my word as the Phantomhive butler that I will not look I'll blind fold myself then change your bandages."

He gave me another closed eyed smile. I watched him grab a cloth and a blind fold himself making sure he could not see. Sebastian took a hold of my right side; it was now that I realized I was not even wearing a shirt or nightgown. He quickly removed my old bandages and began to redress me with the newer ones in a matter of seconds I stared at him wide eyed "H-how!?" he removed the blind fold once he had finished and gave me a smirk" I am simply one hell of a butler." I dead paned at what he just stated." Now let us get you clothed a young lady as your self can not simply just be in bandages and in her undergarment." I felt myself turn red and spluttered in humiliation"T-then why wasn't I wearing any shirt or nightgown while I was out!?" He chuckled a bit "My dear lady that was simply do to the fact we had no clothes your size yet and your wound wasn't closing up yet, you would have gotten blood on the clothes we would put on you, if you reopened your wound." He went over to the wardrobe located across the room to the right side of the bed; he opened it revealing a simple white button up shirt, red vest, and trousers . He brought them out and walked back over to me.

My eyes widen I have never worn dresses nor corsets for that matter, since I lived out on the streets I always wore boy clothing, it was easier to move in to get away from the drunkards or some of the other orphans who lived out on the streets too who would try to corner you and take what you had gotten from the begging or what you had stolen. So it wasn't surprising to me when he laid the clothes out on the bed. "My apologizes miss, these seem to be the only clothes that will appear to fit you, our maid's dresses would simple be far too big on you some of my masters clothes and some of our gardeners clothes would have to do." he told me as he helped me up and began to dress me much to my embarrassment" I can dress myself you know" I mumbled" I am simply doing my duty as the Phantomhive butler and helping you our guest, your wound may have healed but you still cannot simply move too much." He stated as he finished putting the trousers on and moved on to putting the shoes on me which I had just noticed, I sighed I probably wouldn't have looked good in a dress even if he had brought me one, I was far too skinny do to not having enough to eat and for that matter I did not look girly I didn't look my age either.

"There all dressed now you look like an effeminate young man" I feel my face grow hot in embarrassment, and look to the side"Now, how old are you and I dare say you never told me your name either." He hums and stares down at me. "My name is Charlie Grace, and I'm 16 actually" I mumble and walk over to the mirror. My eyes widen a bit in surprise I looked like a proper effminate young man in the clothes he had dressed me in, I still looked a bit skinny yes, but the color seemed to have returned to my skin, my orange hair seemed to have grown a bit longer past my chin finally, my eyes though they had gone from a forest green to a dull green, those four months had really taken a toll on me. "Sixteen, you looked no older than fourteen." Sebastian says with a tone of surprise."Very well then Miss Grace follow me now, my master is in his study." He opens the door for me and leads me out of the room and down several halls, I look around as we walk down towards his masters study I had never been in a manor so everything was so captivating to me. "Well here we are now."

Sebastian announces snapping me out of my thoughts he opens the door to the study "Miss Charlie Grace, has awaken master; I have brought her so you may question her now." Sebastian moves out of the door way and lets me through I am surprised to find a young boy with an eye patch over his right eye sitting behind the desk looking so serious. He looked about ten to thirteen and already he was the Earl. "I see, thank you Sebastian, Miss Grace please have a seat" he dismisses Sebastian with a hand wave, I quickly take a seat" I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive , now Miss Grace I have a few questions for you, how did you end up on the road leading up towards my manor." he asks me with a serious tone. "I don't know…I guess that flamboyant man who found me...in the place I was at with all those kidnapped children left me there." I mumble out. His visible eye widens a bit "Flamboyant man, kidnapped children you say?" I nod my head slightly "Yes I was taken off the streets four months ago , I don't know where we were taken but there were many children we were tortured, starved, and killed some of us sacrificed to a demon supposedly . I think the men who kidnapped me were part of some cult…trying to summon a demon which is stupid really."

I told him with a bit of venom"Yes, quite idiotic, please continue." Ciel tells me with a slight nod. "I was dragged out of the cage where I was kept in with the others and taken to a dark room with candles and pentagram on the ground, who knows what else was in there, there were ten men I was placed in the middle of the floor, the men spoke amongst themselves and started to chant, one of them came to me and dug a dagger into my chest…I wanted to die..I wanted the pain to go away; I welcomed death as if it were an old friend. That's when I heard his voice and he showed up, the flamboyant man dressed in red…told me how I was going to die then, he killed those men, stuck his weapon into my chest …"I hesitated telling him the rest I don't think he would have believed me. "The last thing I remember was yelling at him that I didn't want to die, his smile is the last thing I saw." the silence in the room had started to make me feel uncomfortable. "It seems you aren't lying..." H mumbles and eyes the clothing I was dressed in "By the way Sebastian that is a terrible vest, red a horrible color, blue would of suited her better." Ciel states with a bit of distaste, I jumped as Sebastian placed a tea cup infront of Ciel, I didn't hear him enter the room at all. "What do you plan on doing now Miss Grace?" Ciel asks me as he picks up his tea cup and takes a sip from it. "I guess I'll look for a job now, get off the streets" I tell him wearily watching Sebastian. "Hm, you could always work here as a maid...but is there anything you can do?" Ciel tells me setting his cup down.

"No...not really..."I mumble sullenly "I'll look for a job in London, thank you for taking care of me Earl Phantomhive, Sebastian." I say getting up."I'll return the clothes now, if you may I'd like my old clothing back." I tell him a bit shyly "Nonsense keep them, your old clothing were shredded anyway."Sebastian walks over to me quickly"I shall escort you out miss." he walks me out the door and back down several halls, and to the manors entrance. "If I may miss, you should go to the Undertaker, I am sure for a good price he will hire you." Sebastian tells me as he opens the door and let's me out. "Oh...thank you once more." I make my way out of the Phantomhive property and begin my journey down the road to London...

* * *

thanks for reading all the way / please R&R!

The Majestic Eagle Levi wrote this she is my friend


	3. what you deceived me!

Ch.3 what you deceived me!

Helloooooo~ this is the MagesticEagleLevi sorry it took me forever to upload. My beta here Lizzysakura she will be uploading my chapters so if there not up blame her XD anywho on to the show.

* * *

It had nearly taken all day for me to reach London, due to still being physically weak and not very in shape for three months, by the time I reached the Under taker's shop it was nearly sun down. I cried in relief and leaned against the shops door, I screamed in fright as it slammed opened knocking me down, I grunted in pain and stared up at the shop ceiling waiting for the black spots to leave my vision, I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Well, well what do we have here? Looks like we found ourselves a little lost pup, neh Ranmao?" A voice with a slight accent spoke out. I look up to my right side and find myself staring at the owner, a foreign looking man " I am not a little pup sir..." I mumbled and stood up, taking a good look at him once more, he was tall, and had short black hair, his eyes closed, he appeared to be noble man, a Chinese one, but I couldn't be too sure, he could be the Under taker "Excuse me sir, but are you the Under taker?"I ask him my voice still slightly raspy. "Hmm, depends who is asking?" he responds with a hum. "I am Charlie, the Phantomhive Butler Sebastian Michaelis, told me you'd be able to give me work, please sir I'll do anything." I'll tell him bowing, hoping he'll give me work.

"Ahhh~ anything you say very well, Ranmao we got ourselves a new errand boy." He tells the girl standing to his right, who I just noticed, she too seemed to be a foreigner like him, Chinese too, she the way she was dressed in a short dress, her hair was style reminded me of a cat, she had cat like eyes too that stared straight at me, it almost felt like she was staring into my soul I suppressed a shiver. "My name is Lau by the way, call me master, Under take we are off now~!"my eyes widen in realization as Lau, grabs me and proceeds to pull me out from the shop."W-wait a minute you aren't the Under taker?!"

He grinned sheepishly "Nope~!" he said in a sing song voice, I began to panic and look back towards the shop, seeing a man dressed in black with a top hat, with long grey hair, a scar running across his face, grinning madly waving good bye to us. "Wait a minute hey! Noooooooo! " A while later after some walking and a carriage ride I find myself in an unknown place yet again full of people smoking, everyone had pipes some held over lamps, the air was slightly full of smoke. I grimaced a bit, women passed by me carrying trays, I looked at Lau worried "Alright errand boy your first task is to bring me my tea~!" I stared at him owlishly, 'did he seriously think I was a boy?' I thought "Uhh...right, master Lau where is the kitchen? I can't bring you the tea if I don't know where the kitchen is, hell I don't even know where we are..." I mumble, he opens his eyes revealing brown eyes that stared intensely at me.

"That's right...we still need to give you the tour, well, welcome to my Opium Den~! The best in England." he waves his arms out for a dramatic effect. I stare blankly at him "Uhhh right..." I mutter. "Now errand boy follow me as I give you the grand tour!" He begins to walk away with Ranmao, I quickly follow after them as he begins to point things out to be giving me the grand tour of the face not noticing the face I kept making. It would be almost an hour later when we finished the tour. "That concludes the tour of my Opium den any questions errand boy?" Lau asks me with a smile.

I shake my head slightly "No, though except, I'm a girl not a boy master Lau." He stares at me blankly "Are you sure? ..." I nod my head "Ranmao...check!" My eyes widen "Wait what?!" I yelp as Ranmao comes up to me and quickly unbuttons my vest, and moves to unbutton my shirt "NO STOP IT! I WILL BLOODY PUNCH YOU! I AM A GIRL YOU IDIOT!" I flailed and swatted away her hands. "Heheh could have fooled me, though I was thinking you looked rather girly to be a boy, though your lack of chest pretty much had me convinced you were just a pretty boy." Lau says with a cheeky grin.

My face goes hot with embarrassment and anger. "I am defiantly a girl! I will not pull my pants down to prove it you perverted man!" I growl out glaring at him as I put my vest back on. He frowns a little "Why are you wearing men's clothing anyway?" I look at the ground avoiding looking at him. "I lived on the streets master Lau, never worn dresses, not that I can remember ever wearing any, I feel more comfortable in these clothes anyway..." I whisper. Lau looks at me for a little while longer "Alright...now about my tea." I sigh "Pardon me coming right up." I hurry away towards the direction of the kitchen to ask for his tea. Unaware that this whole time hidden within the shadows of the Opium Den a figure with green yellow eyes with a Cheshire smile full of shark like teeth is watching me.

* * *

Author note: Sorry this chapter is so short I've been rather busy and had to completely re-write it, what I had in mind for this chapter wasn't going to work out this chapter was inspired by my friend who is LizzySakura who has been uploading this fanfic on here, thank you for the reviews and faves, don't forget to review! No flames please! Not worry you'll be seeing more of Grell soon~!


End file.
